


Only Batman

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, fuck it all, i really dont know, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the only one in the movie theatre because Laura's a little shit and she bailed.</p><p>Of course, the annoying usher is making his life just brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Batman

**Author's Note:**

> idek

Derek sighs and puts away his phone, dispelling the apologetic text from Laura saying how she couldn't make it because she had a fight with Ivan.

He wasn't upset. It's just. 

It's his birthday.

And he's alone again.

He runs a hand through his hair and takes another sip of his coke. He was around an hour into the batman marathon and he already felt sick.

It was midnight on a Tuesday night. Needless to say, he was the only person left in the theatre.

Any sane person would have up and left by then, not that he didn't love batman, because he did. But the only people that go to the movies alone are film critics and comic book fans.

And Derek was neither.

Derek was a twenty six year old deputy who's cable ran out four months ago and fridge bust the other day.

Fucking Laura.

"Hey.." Says a soft voice and Derek looks up with a scowl. It's the kid from before, who let him in. The one who ranted for close too five minutes about how awesome this marathon was gonna be. Derek had been too busy trying to get through to his sister to really listen to what he was saying but he knew it probably would've irritated him.

But now, Derek is kind of left all weird and breathless.

The kid's hot. Beautiful even. 

The lights from the film play on the right side of his face, illuminating it with blue. Derek has no idea what colour his eyes are but they're light and shimmering.

His mouth is pulled in a soft smile as he looks down, Derek fights the urge to poke his dimples.

"Hi." He manages because Derek Hale was not a man who enjoyed feeling this out of control.

"So, uh, pretty empty huh?" The kid is obviously trying to create conversation, he hasn't moved from the aisle and his gaze keeps flitting from the floor to Derek, like he's unsure of his place.

Derek groans internally. "Do you want to sit down?" He says, because it's polite and manners aren't too difficult for him.

The boys face lights up and the grin he sends Derek literally glows. 

Derek is not feeling butterflies. Fuck you.

"Thanks, man. My boss is conked out and there's no one else in the theatre. I just love batman, you know." He sits down right next to Derek, as though there wasn't another hundred seats he could have chosen. "Stiles," He says, thrusting out a hand.

It takes Derek a moment to realise the kid was introducing himself because seriously? 

"Derek. Hale. My sister bailed." He grabs the kids hand and shakes it firmly. Stiles just smiles at him, though his tone was gruff. He kind of feels bad.

It's around the time when Bruce is meeting with Fox that Derek finds himself staring at Stiles.

He can't help it. The kids face is just so damn expressive. 

His eyebrows are drawn in slightly, eyes wide. His mouth is parted and every so often his tongue comes out to wet them.

Derek is fucking entranced.

Stiles catches his gaze and a shock runs through him. The kid smirks at him and deliberately, pointedly, bites his lip.

Derek swallows and forces his head back to the movie.

He can't focus. The atmosphere is so tense he could scream. If he just moves his hand a centimetre to the right he'd brush the skin on Stiles forearm. He could turn his head slightly and lean him, nose along the boys jaw.

He doesn't though. God knows how but he manages to stay still, fists clenched by his side.

"I've seen this movie so many times." Stiles whispers, and it makes matters ten times worse because Derek's gaze is drawn to his mouth.

"Why are you here then?" His voice comes out lower than he intends, thick and full of desire. Christ, Hale.

"I think you know that, Derek."

It's the first time the kid has ever said his name and it makes him shiver. He's so turned on he can barely function.

He takes one last glance at the screen as though common sense will suddenly come to him before he moves forward and captures Stiles' lips in a bruising kiss.

Stiles lets out a small moan, at the surprise if anything and clambers over the seat to get on Derek's lap.

Derek's breathing harshly against his neck as he bites there, clamping his hands on his waist.

"Do you do this to all your customers?" Derek grumbles out when Stiles' hand make it under his shirt.

"Only the one's that look like batman," Stiles breathes and Derek catches sight of his small smirk before he claims those lips again.

"Wanna get in the batmobile?"

Stiles laughs, extending his pale neck. "Hell yes."

They scramble out their seats and make their way to the door in a hot frenzy of groping touches.

He salutes Christian Bale on screen before grinning and following Stiles laughter outside.

He makes a note to seriously thank his sister.

 


End file.
